


May Parker Needs a Break (or Revenge)

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, May is awesome and I love her okay, POV May Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: May wasn't sure she could handle anything anymore. And no, she wasn't being dramatic.





	May Parker Needs a Break (or Revenge)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Machine Wash Hot; Tumble Dry Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372900) by [alice_in_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_in_ink/pseuds/alice_in_ink). 



> Excessive use of italics and exclamation points, and probable and inexplicable tense changes. Enjoy!

May wasn’t sure she could handle _anything_ anymore. And no, she wasn’t just being dramatic. Her nephew was _Spiderman_ (he wasn’t even a man! He’s still a boy! He can’t even _drive!_ ), Tony Stark had _known_ , and no one, _no one_ , had told her! When she had walked in and seen Peter (Spiderman!), after the shock, panic, and temporary insanity, May had been tempted (so tempted) to find Tony Stark (and Ned! That boy was going to get a talking to before he ever stepped foot in her house again) and smack him so silly that even his stupid super-suit wouldn’t know up from down.  
But May knew she couldn’t (the logistics alone would be a nightmare), so she settles for smacking Peter on the back of the head instead. She even confiscates the suit and tries to ground her nephew. It doesn’t stop Peter from sneaking out, though, and it doesn’t stop the bruises and cuts and the blood that gets on that damned suit.  
So May admits temporary defeat and patches Peter up whenever he comes home from chasing whichever low-life had decided to terrorize the streets (and her, because that was _May’s_ boy chasing them, _fighting_ them). She listens to Peter’s stories of his heroics, berating him for the danger as she rubs aloe on his bruises. Eventually May starts smiling at Peter’s stories, just a little bit, because Peter is always so animated and pleased and he’s helping people. But she still smacks him when he ends up on the news when he should be in class.  
  
+++  
  
The next time Peter runs out of webbing, May sits with him as he makes more and half-listens as he explains how he makes it. The process goes over her head, but she realizes – again – how _smart_ he is. This boy is incredible and that worries her even more, because he’s a bit of a genius, and a superhero on top of that and _god_ , couldn’t her boy just be _safe?_  
  
+++  
  
When Peter’s suit starts to smell like something died in it, May tries to help Peter clean it. It can’t go in the wash (Peter looks mortified and quickly explains the gadgetry and computers that make up the suit as he tugs it from May’s hands), so they try to spot scrub mud and gunk out. She considers taking it to a dry cleaner but almost immediately smacks her head on the table. You can’t just take _Spiderman’s_ suit to the _dry cleaners_. 

Still, the smell won’t leave, and the suit starts to spark a little when May scrubs the inside of the hood. Peter nervously suggests asking Mr. Stark for help. May readily agrees and she knows the glint in her eyes makes Peter wary, but May has been waiting for a chance to give Tony Stark a piece of her mind for the past couple of months and she is _ready_ for this. Not even fancy iron suits will be able to save Stark now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to alice_in_ink for letting me use the idea from your story! Go check out alice_in_ink's work, because their stories are awesome.
> 
> Next chapter: Tony Stark is uncomfortable, and May Parker enjoys it. Peter is hiding, and Pepper is so done with her fiancé.
> 
> Hopefully this will be up in a week or two, but school's just started, so I can't promise anything. I'm putting off Physics homework for this (totally worth it).


End file.
